In information processing machines or microcomputers, there is a need for the mounting or fixation of certain constituent elements such as a speaker, operating light, and so forth. Moreover, the capability of installing optional equipment in the machines sometimes requires adding further electronic boards to the main board. Most of the time screw systems are used for mounting these elements, but such screw systems must be manipulated in very small spaces. Further, they entail additional manufacturing expense.